During normal operation or servicing of an aircraft, the aircraft is often subject to scheduled, unscheduled or emergency repairs or maintenance. Separation of one sub-system from its main system is a routine maintenance procedure. In order to increase working efficiency, reduction of the processing time to disconnect and reconnect the sub-systems is desired for the entire maintenance or repair mission.
In order to do so, quick connect/disconnect couplings have been provided to allow for quick connection/disconnection and sealing of a female and male component. In such couplings, the male and female components are connected together, for example, by pushing the male part into the female part. The coupling can be provided with a release mechanism to disconnect the male and female components. Known quick connect/disconnect couplings have included a female coupler having a retainer wire on an outer diameter of an outer housing to retain in place components of the coupler. In such a coupling, the retainer wire is exposed to environmental elements and has the potential of being dislodged during use.